


Just friends?

by Lezziemates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezziemates/pseuds/Lezziemates
Summary: Kara and Lena are practically inseparable, they do everything together. Miscommunications lead Lena to believe that they have been dating all this time but Kara still thinks they're just friends.A fluffy one shot.





	Just friends?

Kara and Lena are hanging out one afternoon when Kara gets a phone call.  
"Hey Clark!" A pause. "No I'm just hanging out with my girlfriend." Kara looked over to Lena with a smile.  
"Girlfriend?" Lena mouthed back. She was thrilled but also surprised. She had liked Kara as more than a friend for a long time now, but she could never tell if Kara felt the same. Kara just nodded and turned back to her conversation.  
"Yeah you know Lena." Another long pauses and Kara let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm aware." Kara turned back to Lena and rolled her eyes. "I will. Mmm hmm. Yep. I've got to go. Love you. Tell Lois I said hi." Kara sighed and rubbed her temples as she hung up the phone.  
"Everything okay?" Lena asked.  
"Yeah. Just a good old cousinly lecturer." Kara said tightly.  
"He hates me doesn't he?"  
"Uhhm... I wouldn't say hate. More like he just wants to protect me." Lena just raised an eyebrow at Kara as she sat down. Lena knew very well that Clark Kent, along with most of the city weren't exactly avid Luthor supporters. "Okay, okay. He doesn't trust you. But I do, and that's all that matters." Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her cheek. Lena's heart is beating really fast, and she can't believe that Kara actually likes her back.  
———-  
"Hey sis. How're things with Lena?" Alex asks Kara.  
"Really good! We're actually going out for dinner tonight." Kara said with a big smile.  
"Wait you guys are going out? Like 'going out' going out?"  
"Yeah... we've been going on lunch dates forever. I thought you were over the whole Luthor thing." Kara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I am, I am. I just didn't know you guys were so serious."  
"Shut up." Kara laughed and rolled her eyes. 

Kara let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm aware." Kara turned back to Lena and rolled her eyes. "I will. Mmm hmm. Yep. I've got to go. Love you. Tell Lois I said hi." Kara sighed and rubbed her temples as she hung up the phone.  
"Everything okay?" Lena asked.  
"Yeah. Just a good old cousinly lecturer." Kara said tightly.  
"He hates me doesn't he?"  
"Uhhm... I wouldn't say hate. More like he just wants to protect me." Lena just raised an eyebrow at Kara as she sat down. Lena knew very well that Clark Kent, along with most of the city weren't exactly avid Luthor supporters. "Okay, okay. He doesn't trust you. But I do, and that's all that matters." Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her cheek. Lena's heart is beating really fast, and she can't believe that Kara actually likes her back.  
———-  
"Hey sis. How're things with Lena?" Alex asks Kara.  
"Really good! We're actually going out for dinner tonight." Kara said with a big smile.  
"Wait you guys are going out? Like 'going out' going out?"  
"Yeah... we've been going on lunch dates forever. I thought you were over the whole Luthor thing." Kara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I am, I am. I just didn't know you guys were so serious."  
"Shut up." Kara laughed and rolled her eyes. 

\---later that night---

"Hey Alex, Maggie. Is Kara coming tonight?" Winn greeted as he joined them at their usual table in the alien bar.  
"No she's gone out with Lena."  
"Ohh right. They're forever going on those 'friend dates', someone seriously needs to get them together."  
"No they're actually going on a real date this time!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Took them long enough." Maggie chimed in with a laugh.  
—-  
"Kara if were more than friends now..-" Lena started as they waited for their food to arrive.  
"More than friends? You mean like best friends?" Kara asked innocently.  
"I was thinking a little more than that..." Lena said hesitantly, suddenly afraid that she had completely misread everything.  
"Super mega best friends?"  
Lena let out a little sigh and looked down at the table. She looked back up to Kara with a pout, as she realized that she and Kara may not be on the same page after all.  
"Ohhh. No. Ohh Lena did you think-?"  
Lena nodded shyly, not meeting Kara's eyes.  
"Lena when I said girlfriend earlier, I meant like best friend. I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted-"  
"It's fine Kara. We can just forget about it." Lena said dismissively.  
"No Lena, I think we should talk about this." Kara insisted.  
"What's to talk about? It was just a misunderstanding right?"  
"Yes, but Lena, there must be some kind of underlying feelings there otherwise-"  
Lena was about to protest and deny her feelings, but Kara continued.  
"Don't even try to deny it Lena." Kara said lightly. "Obviously you thought there was something between us,"  
"Well..."  
"I've been thinking maybe there could be something too. What'd you say? Wanna give it a try?"  
Lena finally met Kara's eyes. "I would like that." She said with a smile.  
"Does that mean this is our first date?" Kara asked excitedly.  
"Kara we've practically been going on dates since two weeks after we met." Lena teased.  
"Oh... we kind of have..." Kara said in realization. "I can see now why you thought..." Kara said with a laugh. Lena soon joined in. The rest of the night was perfect. It didn't matter if it was their first date, or their fiftieth, it would always be perfect as long as they were together.

"Hey Alex, Maggie. Is Kara coming tonight?" Winn greeted as he joined them at their usual table in the alien bar.  
"No she's gone out with Lena."  
"Ohh right. They're forever going on those 'friend dates', someone seriously needs to get them together."  
"No they're actually going on a real date this time!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Took them long enough." Maggie chimed in with a laugh.  
—-  
"Kara if were more than friends now..-" Lena started as they waited for their food to arrive.  
"More than friends? You mean like best friends?" Kara asked innocently.  
"I was thinking a little more than that..." Lena said hesitantly, suddenly afraid that she had completely misread everything.  
"Super mega best friends?"  
Lena let out a little sigh and looked down at the table. She looked back up to Kara with a pout, as she realized that she and Kara may not be on the same page after all.  
"Ohhh. No. Ohh Lena did you think-?"  
Lena nodded shyly, not meeting Kara's eyes.  
"Lena when I said girlfriend earlier, I meant like best friend. I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted-"  
"It's fine Kara. We can just forget about it." Lena said dismissively.  
"No Lena, I think we should talk about this." Kara insisted.  
"What's to talk about? It was just a misunderstanding right?"  
"Yes, but Lena, there must be some kind of underlying feelings there otherwise-"  
Lena was about to protest and deny her feelings, but Kara continued.  
"Don't even try to deny it Lena." Kara said lightly. "Obviously you thought there was something between us,"  
"Well..."  
"I've been thinking maybe there could be something too. What'd you say? Wanna give it a try?"  
Lena finally met Kara's eyes. "I would like that." She said with a smile.  
"Does that mean this is our first date?" Kara asked excitedly.  
"Kara we've practically been going on dates since two weeks after we met." Lena teased.  
"Oh... we kind of have..." Kara said in realization. "I can see now why you thought..." Kara said with a laugh. Lena soon joined in. The rest of the night was perfect. It didn't matter if it was their first date, or their fiftieth, it would always be perfect as long as they were together.


End file.
